Jaune Arc/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics File:Jaune_and_Pyrrha,_cap_2.png|Jaune and Pyrrha silhouette during the ending credits. Official Videos Twitter YORB1.png|Jaune's silhouette, alongside the rest of Team JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum. Jaune Arc.png|Artist's official rendition of Jaune model with minor changes in the final version. BQ0j9a9CEAE1uNA.png Dem Shoes.png|Jaune's new shoes, courtesy of Monty Screenshots Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon_00602.png|Jaune viewing the statue in front of Beacon Academy 1102 The Shining Beacon_00633.png|Full shot of Team JNPR 1102 The Shining Beacon_00726.png|Jaune in front of Beacon. Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose_19269.png|Airsickness. It's a thing. 1101_Ruby_Rose_19384.png|Don't mind me. Just trying to find a bin. The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon_01441.png|Throwing up upon landing at Beacon Academy. 1102 The Shining Beacon_06839.png|Giving a helping hand to Ruby. 1102 The Shining Beacon_08130.png|"Woah! Is that a scythe?!" 1102 The Shining Beacon_08493.png|Showing off his family heirloom to Ruby. 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_08582.png|Who needs a cool weapon when my sheath can become a shield? 1102 The Shining Beacon_08593.png|Showing his sheath/shield to Ruby. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_01048.png|Ruby and Jaune entering Beacon Academy's auditorium... 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_01382.png|"Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_03736.png|I think she likes me. I should hit on her tomorrow. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_06031.png|His full body pajamjams are complete with bunny slippers! The First Step 1104_The_First_Step_05898.png|Weiss derps hard as Jaune intrudes on the perfect plan. 1104 The First Step_06220.png|How failure to interpret body language causes only trouble. 1104_The_First_Step_06677.png|I'm against this newfound ship, stop this at once! 1104 The First Step_07296.png|OMG! That was... you? 1104 The First Step_07705.png|Out of his league he and knows it. 1104_The_First_Step_08681.png|Defeated! 1104_The_First_Step_09187.png|And darn it, I was so close... The First Step, Pt.2 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_5203.png|It's either Crater Face or Vomit Boy. Your choice, Weiss. 1105 The First Step Pt.2_5641.png|Saved by the cereal mascot. 1105 The First Step Pt.2_5724.png|Trading jabs with Pyrrha. 1105 The First Step Pt.2_5907.png|... I think it's love. The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest_07001.png|Treading along the Emerald Forest with Pyrrha. 1106 The Emerald Forest_07015.png|POW! Right in the kisser! 1106 The Emerald Forest_07073.png|Ouch... 1106 The Emerald Forest_10675.png|Trusting in the girl. 1106 The Emerald Forest_11233.png|Pyrrha as she unlock Jaune's Aura. 1106 The Emerald Forest_11927.png|I can glow!? The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_4715.png|Do you think this is it? 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_4716.png|Outside the Death Stalker's cave 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_4799.png|Please give me five paces more! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_5193.png|There goes the torch... 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_6120.png|The relic? 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_6157.png|It's so beautiful! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_6597.png|...Oh 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7040.png|Screaming like a girl... for a good reason 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7164.png|It's not the Relic, Pyrrha! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2_7469.png|Jaune trying to learn how to fly... once again Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_01900.png|Mid air collision 1108_Players_and_Pieces_02278.png|Stuck in a tree, again 1108 Players and Pieces_05097.png|To catch a Snow Angel 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05284.png|"Just dropping in?" 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05494.png|I really didn't think this through 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05655.png|"My hero..." "My back..." 1108_Players_and_Pieces_09936.png|Taking the Relic 1108 Players and Pieces_11027.png|Watching the Nevermore whilst Pyrrha watches him 1108 Players and Pieces_12649.png|Separated from Ren and Pyrrha 1108 Players and Pieces_12881.png|I like your enthusiasm, but I'm not as crazy as you 1108 Players and Pieces_13240.png|Don't worry Jaune, you'll become a bird some day. 1108 Players and Pieces_15292.png|Rallying the team to attack the Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces_15402.png|''CHARGE!!!'' 1108 Players and Pieces_15507.png|That shield really works! 1108 Players and Pieces_16189.png|"Nora, nail it!" 1108 Players and Pieces_19486.png|Bye-bye Birdie... 1108 Players and Pieces_20770.png|The birth of Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces_20771.png|"Congratulations, young man." The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4852.png|Team JNPR glancing outside their dorm The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 Ep 10-14.png|What's wrong with her? Jaunedice Cardinvsjaune1.png|Cardin VS. Jaune Cardinvsjaune2.png|Exhausted Jaune Cardinvsjaune4.png|Jaune, missing Cardin. Cardinvsjaune5.png|W-w-wha? Cardinvsjaune8.png|Clash with Cardin. Aura results.png|Lost the duel with Cardin. Jaune defeated.png|Down and out. Jaune aura.png|Jaune's aura level. RWBY JNPR Lunch.png|Jaune with the rest of the cast. Jaune sad.png|Deep in thought of his loss. Jaune not OK.png|"Name one time he's 'bullied' me!" Jaune, really? Jaune bullied1.png|Bullied by Cardin for the first time. Jaune bullied2.png|And another time... in the locker.PNG|Third times the charm. Right? Jaune leaves.png|I just want to be alone. Jaunedice, Pt.2 12_01.png|Sleeping during history class RWBY12_002131.png|Caught by the professor RWBY12_002241.png|Trying to cover himself...and failing RWBY12_004079.png|Please, not detention. RWBY12_005841.png|Sigh RWBY12 006447.png|I was just introduced a few episodes ago, it's too soon. RWBY12_007790.png|I'm not who you think I am. RWBY12_007934.png|I don't deserve to be here. RWBY12_008066.png|I lied. RWBY12 009153.png|If the hot stuff offers you help... RWBY12_009208.png|...you refuse? RWBY12_010350.png|Uh oh... 12_29.png|Best buds RWBY12_011495.png|You ok there buddy? Forever Fall hallway intervention.png|Time for an intervention! I'm a failure.png|Jaune sulking outside Team JNPR's dorm room leader speech.png|Ruby's leadership speech isn't very reassuring at first. beeping scroll.png|You've got mail! jaune bump.png|Cardin is not happy about being bumped. bully angry.png|The bullying continues. jaune collapses.png|Jaune collapses after collecting sap for lazy Team CRDL. allergies.png|"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." ready the sap.png|Jaune gets ready to throw sap at Pyrrha. refusal.png|"No." 13 00014.png|After impulsively throwing the sap at Cardin, he panics. uh oh jaune.png|Heh... Take it easy. Forever Fall, Pt.2 14_00001.png|Some things are more important than an easy life 14_00002.png|Not the face...! Ouch! 14_00003.png|Aura unleashed! aura hands.png|Jaune's hands glow with aura. determined jaune.png|He's ready to fight! 14_00005.png|Team CRDL - Brave so long as the odds are 4-to-1 in their favor 14_00019.png|To stand between an enemy and a monster 14_00020.png|Defending your bully? 14_00021.png|It turns out he does know how to use that stuff 14_00022.png|I think I made him mad... 14_00023.png|Better move to a more defensive strategy... 14_00026.png|...or not. 14_00027.png|Luckily, my shield will protect me! 14_00028.png|It was super-effective! A Critical Hit! 14_00029.png|JAUNE defeated GIANT URSA! +3500 EXP! 14_00033.png|Now he knows he can fight 14_00034.png|A bully humbled 14_00035.png|Maybe the start of something new? 14_00037.png|Mess with my team... my friends... and we're going to have a problem 14_00038.png|Sorry is the hardest word 14_00039.png|"Pyrrha... wait!" 14_00040.png|The smile of a girl who's got what she wanted 14_00041.png|Lesson One: 14_00042.png|Your stance is all wrong 14_00043.png|So, let's work on that, okay? Category:Image Gallery Category:Jaune Arc images